


Drip Drop On Me

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, more ceo looks i guess, snow and a sheep ranch LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Jihoon's teaser pics for the comeback, a simple PWP in which Taeil can't keep his hands off Jihoon when he's wearing a suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip Drop On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So [Jihoon's teaser pics](https://scontent.fmel1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xap1/t31.0-0/p600x600/12525288_987152414667297_5078334416095527252_o.jpg) came out two hours ago and I, of course, died and ascended to the heavens – but on the way I wrote this. Did it in half an hour, so sorry if it's a bit crap, but I just had to get it out :D

_Waves come slowly and take me_  
_They calm my rocking heart_  
_Only your caress_  
_Make these waves peaceful_

_Drip Drop - Taemin_

 

"You've worked hard!" The photographer calls.

Bowing, Jihoon steps away from the shipping container that they'd posed him next to and takes the jacket that a red-faced coordi noona offers him, slipping his arms into it gratefully. Filming at the sheep ranch – Jiho's idea, of course – is great fun when it isn’t blistering cold.

He hurries back to the farmhouse that they'd taken over, his shoes crunching on the snow. The others will all be in there, he knows, laughing and talking about their photos or the snippets of the music video they've filmed; it will be warm and cozy and it makes his bones ache to think about it. The wind whips snowflakes into his face and he flicks the hood of the jacket up, picking up the pace, thinking about the warmth.

"Jihoonie!" Kyung cries as he steps in the door, shaking off the jacket and leaving it in a puddle at his feet.

He sidesteps neatly past Kyung, who has sprung up to head outside – they are taking it in turns today. The others are all lounging around, spread out in various positions – Minhyuk on the lounge, Taeil leaning against the wall near the doorway to the kitchen, and Yukwon on a chair staring out the window; although Jiho and Jaehyo are nowhere to be seen, suspiciously.

"How is it?" Minhyuk looks up from his phone at Jihoon. "Cold?"

"Yeah," he mutters, brushing snowflakes from his hair onto the floor. "How long until we go back to the dorm?"

He's been studiously avoiding making eye contact with Taeil since the moment he stepped in the room because he _knows_ what it does to Taeil when he wears suits, and Jihoon loves teasing him, loves knowing that Taeil is probably hard right now just at the sight of him like this.

"Few hours to go, sadly," Minhyuk replies, going back to his phone instantly.

Jihoon looks around, restless – he needs to do _something_ , can't stand the weight of Taeil's eyes on him, hot and heavy and tangible, making his skin feel prickly.

"Need a cigarette," he mutters, heading back outside – the others don't know or care that he doesn't have his cigarettes on him and that he just needs to leave the room or else he's going to back Taeil up against a wall right there in front of them.

The air outside on the porch is brisk on his hot face and he breathes out slowly, letting all the tension out, relaxing as best he can now that he's away from Taeil. There's some days like this – some times where he just can't focus because Taeil is looking at him like he wants to fuck him right then and there, undressing him with his eyes.

The creak of the door opening alerts him to someone else, and he barely has time to turn before Taeil is on him, grabbing him by the wrist and pushing him up against the wall behind the door, clapping a hand over his mouth so he can't speak.

"Fucking tease, Jihoon," Taeil breathes, his face so close to Jihoon's he can see the dust on Taeil's eyelashes. "You know what you do to me like that."

"Hyung," he says, but it's muffled by Taeil's hand. "Hyung…"

"Shut up," Taeil growls, removing his hand only to replace it with his mouth, his lips heavy and insistent on Jihoon's, his tongue demanding.

They're _outside_ and anyone could see – fuck, they're only just out of sight of the cameras and directors and if Jiho catches them like this –

He moans quietly as Taeil's hand thumbs open the button on his suit pants, before remembering where they are and that only a flimsy door stands between him and half of their bandmates; one mistake here could very well be a costly one, but still he cannot bring himself to shove Taeil away. Not when he's nipping and licking his way down Jihoon's neck, not when he's shoving a thigh in between Jihoon's legs, not when his hand dips down underneath Jihoon's underwear to grab his cock – not when Taeil is like this.

"Not fair…" Taeil says, his hand moving raggedly, settling into a rhythm. "Not fair on me."

"I knew –" Jihoon gasps into the cold air, his breath forming a cloud, "I knew – the moment they handed that suit to me – I knew we'd end up like this –"

"Shut up," Taeil growls, so he does, sliding his hand around Taeil's waist to rest on his hips. His fingers dig in and his eyes roll back in his head as Taeil jerks him off crudely – here, in the open, the sensations are manifold, the threat of getting caught taking the pleasure to the next level.

They don't speak, after that – they can't, there's too much on the line. Kyung could come back, Jiho could appear, a camera could round the corner – but still Taeil jerks him and still Jihoon buries his head in Taeil's hair, muffling his moans as best he can as he bucks up into Taeil's touch, craving more, _more_.

"Come for me," Taeil grunts. "Come for me, all in that pretty suit."

"Hyung – fuck –" Jihoon breathes, arching his back against the wall, his hands sliding up underneath Taeil's shirt to brush over his nipple – he knows how much he loves that.

Taeil hisses and bites Jihoon on the collarbone sharply, so he takes that as permission and continues, his fingers rolling over the nub of Taeil's nipple and pinching lightly, grinning as Taeil whines underneath his touch, as the rhythm of his hand on Jihoon's cock speeds up, becoming more staccato, more unsynchronised. He's close, he can feel the heat pooling in his thighs, his belly, at the base of his cock – _fuck_ , how will he explain the stains to the coordi noonas – and then Taeil whispers in his ear, "Jihoonie," and that's all it takes –

"Fu–" he begins before remembering, clapping a hand over his mouth and biting down to stop more sound from escaping as he shakes his way through his orgasm, squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto Taeil like he's a lifeline. Everything is multiplied and it's too much – so fucking good – too much –

When he comes back to himself, he's clinging onto Taeil, his head buried in Taeil's hair. He's still outside, and Taeil's hand is still down his pants, and they're both still breathing heavily, their breath frosting on the air delicately.

"Will I ever be able to wear a suit again without you… attacking me?" Jihoon whispers, sidestepping away from Taeil and doing up his fly hurriedly.

Taeil cocks his head to the side and ponders, looking debauched – his cheeks are red, his lips plump and pink and his hair is all mussed – before shaking his head with a smile. "Probably not."

Jihoon shrugs, opening the door and holding it open for his hyung. "Fine. But you have to explain the stains."


End file.
